Kami
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: May I kiss your feet, Kami? Light/Mikami, hints of L/Light.


**Kami**

Disclaimer: I really don't own Death Note.

**Notes:**

I'm a madwoman. I was cackling in pure delight while writing this. This was bet'd by - and some lines were suggested by her as well - **Calamus**. However, I altered the piece a bit, so that any errors you'll find are mine – and mine alone.

Feedback appreciated, but please keep it civil (and yes, in hindsight, I do see that this piece has a lot of flaws. It's a bit on the repetitive side).

---

Mikami was all deference, bowing submissively before Light's feet. He didn't look up at Light - didn't even dare touch his shoes for fear that his unworthy hands would stain the purity of his God. Light Yagami was his Kami. Powerful, beautiful and so utterly perfect. Oh, and Mikami– he was so overjoyed that Light graced him with his perfection.

But he wouldn't touch him. Couldn't.

His hands were – even if he tried his best to keep them clean – filthy when compared to this utterly perfect creature. Indeed, Mikami would have rather bitten through his tongue or shoved a knife through his heart than defile his Kami in such a manner

His Kami was there to be worshipped, glorified and to be given precedence before anything else. Mikami knew that. He also knew his place in a universe that centred around Yagami Light. Light was a ruler by _divine right_, while Mikami bowed before his golden throne.

Light looked down at the man kneeling in front of him with more than just pure relish. It exhilarated him to see that his efforts in making the world a better place were so evidently appreciated. Oh yes, he was a deity – _a master_ - and he had to say that Mikami was the perfect servant. Perhaps, he was a little crazy, but Light didn't care as long as the work he carried out bore fruitful results. So far, Mikami hadn't disappointed him. In fact, Light was surprised at how good Mikami was. It filled Light with pleasure to see that he had managed to gain the support of such an obviously talented person

Mikami was still on his knees. He'd been on his knees for so long; however, he did not feel the pain. Nor the tiredness. Being weary was not part of his job. No, Mikami would never betray his superior like that. He didn't mind the dirty, dingy hall they were in nor did he care for the sounds of skittering rats. His Kami was here. That was all that mattered.

"Mikami," Light said, earning his worshipper's attention, "I'm pleased with the work you've done."

Mikami only bowed even more, looking ridiculously small in this position. But, after all, he was small. He was nothing in comparison to his superior master. "I only did what you wanted me to do, Kami."

Mikami would have done even more if his God had asked. He would have done anything, period. Run on burning hot coals, let himself be crucified or run over by a chariot. He would destroy and create, create and destroy for Yagami Light over and over again. Why, he would even die for his Kami. Mikami loved his God that much.

Light laughed. Why, this man's obvious affection for him was nearly touching. Maybe, it would be laudable to amuse him a bit? Light hadn't had that much fun since L had been sent to his death. Besides, he was bored and could use a little distraction. He licked his lips, thinking of a way to amuse himself with this not so undesirable pawn named Mikami Teru.

"Yes, I'm very pleased," Light continued in a satisfied tone, and then leaned forward and beckoned Mikami closer".Deferentially, Mikami shuffled closer – delight at being thus treated lighting up in his face. He grabbed Mikami's chin and forced him to look up. Brown eyes met his – he couldn't see the red, of course, but Light knew it was there. Hmm, he thought, Mikami wasn't even half ugly. He had a relatively pretty face. As Light traced his fingers over Mikami's face, the man trembled. He whispered into Mikami's ear seductively: "I'd like to reward you, Mikami. Is there something you'd like to have?"

Mikami looked down again, apparently not able to withstand Light's gaze for too long. And he was thinking. Light waited patiently, listening to the sounds of scraping – probably coming from rats in search of food. Far away, cars were honking.

Light wanted to see just how daring this man could be. Would he have the insolence to desire something from his Kami? Light knew the answer, but he also knew that there was a chance that he'd receive a surprise. Humans were unpredictable, after all. L had taught him that.

Mikami shuddered noticeably. Was there something he wanted? Oh yes, there was something he wanted to do so very much. His heart beat excitedly in his chest, and he felt the blood pulse through his veins. He still didn't look up at his Kami, remaining silent instead. The surprise at being thus addressed by his Kami – his wonderful, wonderful Kami – was an honour too great.

"Well?" Light demanded, hoping that it wouldn't be something totally crazy. Then again, judging how Mikami Teru operated, he pretty much expected it would be something he could realistically fulfil.

"May I kiss your feet, Kami?" Mikami asked, still never looking up. Yet, his voice was firm and full of respectful humility. After all, he knew his place, and a servant was always humble. He hoped that his wish wasn't too imprudent. He hoped that Kami realised kissing his feet would be another gesture of his respect and admiration.

Light paused. He hadn't quite – well, he had – but this was even better than what he had predicted. How delightfully marvellous! Now, he understood why Ryuk took so much pleasure in being in the human world – people were truly full of surprises. So, Mikami was so much into him? Well, Light wasn't a mean person. He'd give Mikami what he wanted. But not before he tested something out.

"You may, but – before that, lick my shoes."

Mikami's heart nearly stopped beating. His Kami was willing to grant him his wish. But, of course, he was testing him. Mikami didn't mind, though. He would do whatever his Kami wanted him to do.

It was with quite a bit of surprise that Light realised that Mikami was really going to do this. And the realisation that he could get Mikami do anything for him jingled like church bells in his head. Light tried his best not to show the excitement that he was currently feeling. That would have been unbecoming of someone who wanted to be a god-like being

Mikami's pink tongue darted out of his mouth, and Light felt how it glided over the black leather surface of his Armani shoes. He licked assiduously, ensuring that Light's shoes would sparkle when he was done. Mikami didn't mind the leathery taste so much, nor did he feel disgust building within him as his tongue kept on licking and licking.

"Good, Mikami. Good," Light murmured, feeling very pleased at this kind of attention. He'd never felt more powerful than he did now. The new-found delight over his power travelled through Light's body like a power-circuit, filling him with excitement. It was electrifying, and Light sensed that his body was reacting – he was, without a shred of doubt, aroused. Very much so. And Light, never failing to not take advantage over a situation, grinned when a wicked opportunity presented itself before him. He felt he could allow a bit more – just a bit more. After all, he was a merciful ruler and would reward his most loyal subject accordingly. "My shoes – take them off."

"Raise your foot, Kami," Mikami requested quietly, and Light did so, holding back his giddy laughter as Mikami took off his left shoe. He did it with such fastidious precision, such care. He was touching Light's shoe as if it were the most precious thing on Earth. Oh, Light wondered what L would have thought of this if he'd been alive.

He'd have probably been amused, Light thought. Just like Ryuuk would be – Light paused. Speaking of Ryuk where was he? Light shrugged. Maybe, he'd gone to search for apples. It didn't really matter in the end.

Mikami had taken his shoe off now, and was gazing at it with most ardent – nearly disturbing – interest. He did the same with the other shoe. After he was done taking both of the shoes off, he placed them neatly in a corner.

Light smiled. "Very good."

Now, his feet were bare. Light winced a bit as his feet made contact with the dirty, rotten floor. He'd wash and scrub them very carefully later on. Oh well, this wasn't the time to bother with such insignificant details. "You may kiss my feet now."

"Thank you, Kami," Mikami nearly shouted, and threw himself down at Light's feet again. He didn't waste any time in worshipping his Kami – and his feet were part of what he wanted to worship and honour. With much delight and genuine happiness, Mikami kissed Light's right foot. His Kami had such soft skin. Excitement prickled down his spine as he moved to kiss his god's other foot.

Light wasn't sure what he felt at this moment. In some ways, Mikami was kind of pathetic. Then, in other ways, he was absolutely marvellous. Light had not enjoyed himself so much since he'd – he paused. He was thinking about L again.

Fucking bastard had no place here. He'd never been more for Light but a nemesis that needed to be defeated. And Light had defeated L so thoroughly that he'd never have to worry about anything anymore.

"Stop," he commanded.

"Yes, Kami," Mikami obeyed, submissive and loyal as ever. He looked up now, his eyes all admiration and deference. Light saw that Mikami was all ecstasy.

Light grinned smugly. "There's something else I'd like you to to do for today. Suck me off."

He did wonder – would Mikami degrade himself like this?

Mikami nodded, ever so deferentially. He wasn't shocked. Nor afraid. If anything, he was pleased, pleased that his Kami would let him – him, his servant – touch him. And Mikami, even if he was only servant, wanted to be worthy of his Kami. He'd prove Light that he was worthy.

And Light could only swallow loudly as he felt hands doing quick work of the zipper on his trousers, pulling it down – until his boxers where exposed. And the hands didn't stop there. Light let out a groan when his boxers were tugged downwards – not pulled down, just tugged – so that his arousal was now peeping out. Light did not realise how turned on he'd been till now.

Well, life is full of surprises like they say, he thought. Mikami was not touching him, as if he feared degrading Light like that. It was amusing – terribly so. L, Light thought, had never hesitated that much. No, that bastard had always known to take what he wanted. It had been scary just how much L hadn't ever hesitated. In the end, it had cost him his life – because Light, as a Kami, did punish those who dared to defy him.

But Light didn't think anymore when he felt Mikami's tongue make first contact with the head of his cock. He sucked in a breath, hoping that the other man wouldn't catch on to how much this was affecting him. Or things would get out of hand. Revealing any weaknesses to Mikami would shatter his god-like image. Light couldn't and wouldn't have that. So, Light cursed internally, when – after Mikami's tongue gave a particularly good lick – he found himself whispering "_damn it_" under his breath.

Mikami never heard though. Too busy in doing what he did, Mikami had never heard Light utter anything. So, he simply continued, licking carefully – circling his tongue around his Kami's penis. He'd never done this sort of thing before; yet, Mikami wanted to do this right. He hadn't touched Light so far. He wouldn't. Not unless Kami asked him to do so. But even then he'd decline – he would only worship, not

_Too ... fuck_, Light thought. This was torture. He gripped Mikami by the hair, thus forcing the older man to take his cock fully into his mouth. Which he did, without even offering any sign of protest. Just like the perfect servant he was.

Light again had to restrain himself from moaning out loud. But it felt good. Mikami had a talented mouth. And the fact that he was doing this because Light had ordered him to sent spikes of pleasure shooting up his spine. L had never submitted.

In fact, it was only when L had died that Light had felt like having had any power over the older man. But with Mikami here, this pathetic servant of his, he held the reins right in his hands. He'd hold on to them as long as he felt it was useful for him to do so. Briefly, right before he came, Light wondered whether Mikami had a hard-on himself. Then, he realised that Mikami, being who he was, probably did. But it wasn't a concern of his.

"No, let me wipe it for you," Light said in a gentle tone, and Mikami nodded. Light smiled – oh yes, he really know how to play his cards well. He smiled even more than before when he noticed that Mikami had come inside of his pants. Goodness, that guy had totally gotten off by all this– and Light hadn't done anything, really. _How fascinating_ – thrilling, even. Mikami was just such an easy doll to play with. Easy to acquire and just as to get rid off.

Light fervently hoped L – _that bastard_ – could see him now. Could see how well he could string his puppets together, and make them dance to his fiddle.

_Yes, in the end_, Light thought, watching Mikami still kneeling submissively before him, _I've won. _

--


End file.
